Aryn Oathkeepr
Aryn was a warrior priest of Lughi during the Silence of Nara. He would be involved in a conflict in Hamring and would fight in the Great Chaos War of Onixana. Bio: Early life: Aryn was born in the kingdom of Ardologe around the turn of the 17th century of the Era of Sorrows. He was raised in the usual fashion of the people of that kingdom including with the Naran Faith. From a young age he wished to be a warrior and defend his kingdom from evil. And so as soon as he was of age he began training as a man at Arms. Soldier: He would fight among the Army of Adolage during the Orcish invasion where he found his first taste of the horrors of war fighing against the orcish hordes, it would also be the first time he would show himself to be a skilled combatant as he slew many orcs and survived the war, something many of his comrades did not. after the war he settled down and marred Evelyn his beloved. Together they bore a daughter Carey. Years later; he would be called into what would become the great civil war of ardulage, but he would be sadden to fight his own countrymen. And they he would hear the news of his daughters illness and death at the hands of a foul narcosis. And he would head home to find that he wife had died as well after receiving wrong news of his death, she took her own life. This devastated Aryn who in grief charged into a great enemy force hoping to die. But he was rescued by the eternal warrior Lughi. War Priest: The celestial would give him new purpose in life and he joined his priesthood converting from the silent Nara. He would leave his homeland and travil across the free kingdoms for a time doing his god's work. Later he would find himself in the Three Gems Tavern in Hamring, here he would meet the sorcerer Marten Nulno, who would hire him and a group of other adventurer's to rescue a group of Guild apprentices who were captured by Koblods. He would rescue the children, though he would come in conflict with the Bard Kuzula when she attempted to torture a Kobold to death, leading them to become rivals. He would go on several other adventures with the group, fighting demons and wild beasts around Hamring. After one such adventure he would become drunk and would confuse the sorceress Lygar for his daughter causing awkwardness between the two. He would continue to travel with the adventurers for some months, until after one such adventure he would come in conflict with Kuzula, accusing her of being evil and psychotic, and this lead to blows to being dealt between them. Aryn would win this battle easly leaving Kuzula bloodied on the ground. He would leave, later fining out that she was killed minutes later by the party fighter Vandal . This would cause the group to scatter into the wind, and along with his nightmare of the fall of his home country during the Night of Warnings would lead him to journey again across the kingdoms. = Personality: he was known for his calm if meloncaly attitude, especially after the war. He was fully dedicated to both his god and his spear, the two things in his life that gives him purpose. Powers: Cleric of Lughi: he draws power from the Wandering Warrior god Lughi. Trained Fighter: War Priest: he is trained in both religious and warfare skills Weapons expert (Spear): he is skilled in the use of spears Relationships: He was a member of the Champions of Hamring Family: His wife and daughter were dear to his heart their deaths during the orcish invasion broke him emotionally. Lygar: During his time among the Champions of Hamring he would grow close to the young Halfling seeing her as a daughter Friends: Rivals: Kuzula: He and the bard never got along due conflicting interests and moralities. This rivalry would lead to them getting into a duel that resulted in Kuzula's Death. Trivia: * He was a character created for Onixana: the Sellswords, the first official Keyvaile D&D Campaign. * Category:Humans Category:Cleric Category:Preist Category:Onixana Category:Onixana:The Sellswords Category:Adventurers Category:Widows Category:Worshipers of Lughi Category:GuestCharacters Category:Abondion Category:Heros Category:1600 E Births